


let me be

by kittylovesbambi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mentions of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittylovesbambi/pseuds/kittylovesbambi
Summary: just an fyi, the fic does a lot of timeskips





	let me be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shimruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/gifts).



> just an fyi, the fic does a lot of timeskips

It is here again.

Yunho had made sure that the windows were latched, and doors were locked before he went to bed, yet here it is again, peppering kisses down his throat and pinching his nipples in the way Yunho likes, an unvoluntary moan escaping his lips.

Yunho had tried time and time again to stay awake to witness the arrival of this creature. His intention behind his initial attempts were to ask it to stop and to find another victim. It's like a parasite, his mother had told him, it will tempt him with temporary gratification and suck him of his life force till he becomes ill and lifeless. But his determination wavered quick when he realised how difficult it was to say no, especially not when it kisses his neck sweetly, dragging its tongue across his skin like it is lapping at honey, a warm breeze tickling the hair at his neck and the feeling of roses against his skin, a quiet request for submission. His attempts always fail, however, for he always falls asleep before it arrives. He wakes up to the feeling of arousal and heat, his sight stripped away by the darkness of the room as the moon seems to favour the creature's work and is never around when the creature is there. 

Yunho strains against the invisible cuffs tying his wrists to the bedframe and holding his legs apart and whines around the cloth between his teeth, a plea for more contact.

“Shhh,” it whispers, and Yunho feels it rather than hears it, like the soft summer breeze combing through his hair.

Yunho complies.

He feels it again, the creature keening in satisfaction from Yunho’s display of obedience, a sense of warmth and pleasure washing over him, spilling out from his chest and spreading to the ends of his fingertips.

It stayed for what seemed like hours, just teasing Yunho and bringing him over and over to the edge of release and drawing back, making him into an incoherent and drooling mess.

Then, suddenly, the warmth disappears all at once and Yunho’s knees automatically collapse towards each other as he curls up onto one side. The darkness slips away like the shadow of a thief fleeing through the window, and the moon shows its cowardly self once more.

He buries his head into the pillow as he lets out a loud groan of frustration.

Again. It left again.

And Yunho still didn't get to see its face.

* * *

 

“Did the talisman work?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good,” She sighs in relief. 

That day, his mother comes home with more talismans that she got from the temple and pastes them all around Yunho’s room.

By evening, he had ripped them all off the walls and buried them next to the well furthest from their house.

* * *

 

It started the evening after he told Changmin that he was getting engaged to the daughter of the village baker.

“Why didn’t you say no?” Changmin asked, his voice ominously low and eyes downcast.

“We knew that this wasn’t going to last, Changmin-ah,” Yunho replied after a moment of silence, his voice betraying none of the emotions within him. He was afraid of seeing Changmin cry, hated to think that he could ever be the reason of Changmin’s tears, but he had to break his heart now so that he could move on and find someone better.

It didn’t matter that he was smashing his own heart to bits.

“I am the eldest son of my family, Changmin-ah,” Yunho continued, his determination steeled. “I can’t let them down.”

“Not even for me, huh,” He breathed out, fists clenched tight at his sides.

A cloud shifted overhead and casted a shadow over the two, turning the warm summer air so unbelievably chilly that Yunho barely managed to suppress a shiver. In a split instant, he felt his determination slip away like sand through fingers, a new wave of pain tearing through his chest. But what was more overwhelming was the feeling of disappointment and anger directed at himself, at the situation, at the world. It filled his chest and constricted his lungs, tears threatened to gather at his eyes as he tried to steady his breath.

He looked at Changmin and realised that his shoulders were heaving as well. When Changmin looked up, his eyes were red around the rims.

“At least tell me this, hyung,” Changmin asked. “Whatever it was, between us, was it real?”

_Yes. Of course, yes, Changmin-ah._

Yunho kept his lips sealed, because he didn’t want to lie, couldn’t lie, but what good would it have done to say the truth? All he could do was to turn and walk away.

It took three steps for tears to start spilling from his eyes.

Behind him, Changmin choked out a sob.

* * *

 

 “I saw what you did,” The creature whispered, the pride in its voice spilling over and painting his cheeks pink and intoxicating scent of spring, the bloom of a hundred flowers, floods the room.

“I think,” It slowly traces his abs with a finger, from below his chest to his groin, before wrapping its fingers around his cock while mouthing the tip.

“You deserve a reward.”

* * *

 

 “Are you sure the talismans are working?” Yunho’s mum corners him one morning, concern overriding suspicion. “You’ve been so tired recently and goodness you haven’t even been finishing your meals.”

“I’m okay, mother,” Yunho replies, eyebags heavy and legs unusually sore from the short walk to the well to retrieve the talismans. He has to put them up every morning in case his parents enter his room and find the walls empty of them. “I’m just, stressed about work.”

“Alright,” She concedes, but the suspicion doesn’t leave her eyes. “But you should try to finish your dinner tonight, I’ll cook your favourites, okay dear?”

* * *

 

 Yunho first met Changmin when he was a child.

He was waiting for his friends to arrive when he spotted a little boy squatting on a rock by the riverbank, his skin pale and blue and soaked from head to toe. He looked so incredibly sad as he stared blankly at the water trickling past that Yunho felt the need to go up to comfort the little boy.

Yunho tightened his grip on the teddy bear he was holding, gathered his courage and walked forward, ignoring the irrational sense of dread building in his chest with each step he took.

He stopped in front of the rock, the back of the boy facing him.

His instincts were screaming at him to leave.

“Hi, I’m Yunho,” The boy slowly turned around and Yunho extended his arm, his bear hanging off his fist as a peace offering. “Do you want to play together?”

A long moment of silence passed before the boy spoke.

“You can see me?”

* * *

 

 Yunho never saw Changmin again after that day.

Yunho had always known that there was something special between the two of them. He was sure that Changmin knew as well. They had known each other for since their childhood, and no one else knew him better than Changmin did.

He remembered how when they had just met, Changmin had refused to meet him anywhere else but at that very riverbank. So he walked to the riverbank every day, his teddy bear in one hand and a bag of toys or snacks in the other, and they would spend their afternoons laughing away under the sun at Yunho’s clumsiness or Changmin’s sharp comments.

They had become so attached to each other that Yunho always felt a little lonely whenever Changmin wasn’t around. He couldn’t smile as much as before and always felt a bit sluggish. Soon after, his friends took to confronting him and demanding a reason for his continued absence and quietness. He wanted to say that he had made a new friend, that he should introduce them and that they could all play together, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why, but he just apologised and scratched his head.

They never approached him again.

And their attachment to each other only grew.

A few years passed that way, until one night, Changmin surprised Yunho by climbing through his bedroom window at night. Yunho was overjoyed, because he loved spending time with Changmin and if this meant that Changmin was willing to meet elsewhere other than the riverbank, then it would mean that they could spend even more time together. They spent hours curled up together in bed, limbs tangled, sharing secrets and giggling at the rude thoughts Changmin had about the people who visited the riverbank that day.

It was almost 3am when Yunho felt his eyelids start to droop, lethargy dulling his senses as his eyes drifted in and out of focus.

“I’m glad you came over today. Can you come over more often?” He mumbled, tucking his head into Changmin’s chest.

“Of course, hyung," Changmin whispers, smile evident in his tone. He gently threads his fingers through Yunho's hair and plays with it, twirling a few thin strands between his fingers and letting them fall and unfurl, like how the petals of a broomrape flower pull themselves out of a crumpled bud in spring, a return to life from the dead of winter. "I will do anything you want.”

* * *

 

When Yunho woke up in the morning, Changmin was gone.

His mother came into the room to wake him up and gave a gasp of shock when she touched his cheek.

His skin was burning from a fever.

* * *

 

The creature sucked him off and fingered his asshole till he came, white streaks of spunk spurting onto his belly.

When he wakes up the next morning, his skin feels overheated and limbs strangely heavy. He presses a palm to his forehead and it comes away wet with sweat.

Ah, not again.

* * *

 

Yunho’s marriage gets called off.

The baker’s daughter suddenly falls sick and hasn’t woken up in three days. It’s just a bad fever, the baker said, but everyone knew that he had been hiring physicians from neighbouring villages to look at his daughter as the one in their village couldn’t come up with a proper diagnosis.

“A fever?” Yunho’s mother repeats thoughtlessly after her husband’s recount of what the baker had told him, her gaze fixed on the needles in her hands. Suddenly, she snaps her head up from her knitting and leans forward, concerned, touching her husband’s hand. She whispers, “It can’t be that thing right? That thing, that attacked our Yunho?”

Yunho stays hidden behind the wall listening. His fists clench tight, eyes red with jealousy.

* * *

 

Yunho visits the riverbank that day and sits on the rock where he had first seen Changmin.

He had been coming by every day since the day he had broken the news about his engagement to Changmin, knowing that the man wouldn’t appear, but he felt the need to do it anyway. On some days, he would talk about his day as if Changmin was there right next to him. On others, he would simply listen to the currents of the river as if Changmin was there napping on his shoulder.

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho starts, his voice breaking at the third syllable as all the buried emotions resurfaced. He hadn’t allowed himself to cry or feel disappointment at Changmin’s refusal to let him see him since that day, blaming himself for their separation. Today, all the feelings came rushing back ten-fold as he draws up his knees and buries his head in his arms, tears wetting his cheeks as loud sobs tearing through the quietness of the riverside. Today, he allows himself to cry, to question why Changmin doesn't want to see him, to feel angry that Changmin doesn't want to acknowledge his sincerity.

Today, he allows himself to wish that Changmin will forgive him and come back.

As he calms down, his face smeared with tears and mucus, his nose entirely clogged, he becomes overcome with a sense of comfort and warmth, a feeling of appeasement and self-forgiveness. His breathing slowly evens as the warm breeze caresses his hair and a faint scent of flowers spreads across his tongue as he takes in air through his mouth.

The sensations were so terribly familiar that he unconsciously holds his breath, hoping.

He hears the flutter of petals and a quiet whistle of the wind behind him.

“Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> So changmin is some sort of a cross between a ghost and demon and incubus. yea i hope it wasn't too confusing?? im not really well-versed in supernatural stuff so... i hope it was ok?? hahahaha and hope ye enjoyed it:) in case you're wondering why i wrote a dark fic for a holiday exchange... well it's for lana so i don't really have a choice.


End file.
